1. Field of This Invention
This invention is concerned with 2,2-dichloroacetoacetyl chloride and a procedure for producing it.
2. Prior Art
It is known that the chlorination of acetyl chloride with chlorine provides chloroacetyl chloride as a main product and dichloroacetyl chloride as a by-product. In fact, without the use of catalysts such a reaction only proceeds very slowly. Known catalysts, such as, iodine [H. B. Watson and E. E. Roberts, J. Chem. Soc., 2779, (1928)], sulfuric acid (German O. S. 22 63 580) and chlorosulfonic acid (German O. S. 27 29 911), for such reaction permit a suppression of the formation of dichloroacetyl chloride, but do not promote the formation of 2,2-dichloroacetoacetyl chloride, and do particularly favor the formation of chloroalkanoyl chloride.